Lin's Past Returns
by DeathXAngle
Summary: Whilst on a case Lin and the others come across some old friends of Lin-san who is also keeping a secret from the team. Follow S.P.R and there new comers as they battle the case at hand as life's are in danger as well as there pasts coming forwards to the present. R & R guys I would like to know what you lot think of it, sorry for any spelling mistakes. rated M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Coopers

-Gene's Pov-

I sat on my race buddies bumper watching the new kids, some getting ready to racing, some talking to the other racers, getting to know everyone before they go against us professionals but before they could say go for the first racers, we all heard three car engines, turning I saw the three world's best racers in a done up dark red with anime characters on the side Porsche, a done up light blue with red Chinese dragons down the side jaguar and last but not least a well done purple/violet with a skull and lightning bolt on the side of their Shelby mustang.

Me and the boys watched the new kids as they checked out the three cars, looking closely all the pros backed away whilst paling slightly. Everyone was quite till a new kid next to Spike broke the silent, I think his name was Harry or something like that, "who are those three?"

Everyone turned their heads towards him before Spike said "they are the only three people you can't beat in a race at all, the top three world's racers"

"Never heard of them"

"Then you're not a racer" a female voice spoke earning everyone to look at her, only to then notice that they had gotten out of their cars and were now sitting or leaning against their bonnets like the rest of us.

"Yeah I am a racer thanks and anyway who the heck are you?" 'what an idoit' was all I thought as I watched the one who owns the purple car who's also listening to her music but she looks to be near the same age as Lin-san, I've heard she a really really good fighter and always wins a fight.

"The names Hana and I wouldn't get cokie if I were you ... Little boy" Hana spoke back whilst looking at him up and down.

So that's were i know them from Hana lives in Japan the same with Jen but Amy lives in China and comes now and then to see Hana and Jen. 'Wonder if Lin's heard of her before?'

"I'm not a little boy and i can talk to you how I want to thank you very much" he spoke back bringing me out of my thoughts, whilst getting into Hana's face 'bad move' was what all I could think of.

Everyone was now looking at him with wide, shocked eyes, "does this kid have a death wish?" Spike whispered into my ear but only got a shrug from me.

"Really?" another voice spoke which from Hana's right.

"Yeah and I can talk to all three of you how I want to" 'this kid really wants to die'.

Before Hana or the girl on her right spoke again they were both stopped by the girl on the left, the one I've been watching 'she looks like she's in her twenties?' was all I was thinking before listening in again.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up newbie" 'oh no'

"And who the hell are you slut?"

Everyone gasped part from Hana and the other two girls. We all watched as she slowly pushed away from her car bonnet whilst talking her headphones out and putting them away before slowly and dangerously walked to the new kid.

-Amy's Pov-

'No shit this kid, who does he think he is calling me a slut, wait till I get my hands on him' I thought as I made my way towards him before being stopped by my twin brother Spike 'brave basted'.

"Wait Amy he's new ... go easy on him I do want to race today" Spike spoke.

"Go easy on him...NO ONE CALLS ME A SLUT AND GETS A FUCKING WAY WITH IT HE'S DEAD WHEN I GET HOLD OF ... wait a minute I've seen you before" I said as I got a better look of his face.

Then it click ' ' was all i thought before we all heard sirens "YOUR A FUCKING COPPER" I shouted before turning to go to my car but stopped when Gene's voice "WAIT AMY CAN YOU GIVE ME A RIDE?".

I turned to look at him but instead of answering Hana voice spoke "come with me Gene" he nodded with a happy smile on his face before they ran towards her car, Jen was already in her car, they both then drove of as I ran towards my car but only to be thrown to the ground by someone.

Looking up I noticed one of the other newbies stood their probes about five of them 'so there all working for the cops' I thought as I got up slowly and at the corner of my eyes I notice I was surrounded, I just stood there looking at them all before they ran towards me as I just smirked.

-Lin's Pov-

I was sat at home waiting for Gene to come back, I shouldn't of let him out, that's really why I took his car of him cause all he does is street race and no sleep unless on a case.

I looked down at my phone to only stop and steer at the screen saver, it was a picture of me and my crush before i left the street racing as I moved out of China to go to England wear I meet the twins but what nobody knows is that she has P.K like Naru does but she can controlle it whilst her other friends Hana can make a shield to protect herself and others whilst Jen can take controlle of others powers.

Anyway back to the picture i was standing behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist whilst we both had smiles on our faces and in the background were our cars hers was purple/violet with a skull and lightning bolt on whilst mine was black with a dark green snake on the side.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of tires squeaking from outside, looking out the window i noticed who's car Gene was getting out of 'Hana's here...then that only means...?" before I could finish the sentence I watched her car doing a 360 turn before spinning off.

Gene came through the door only to notice me stood their looking at him "Were the hell wear you?" I asked.

He looked at me before sighing "at a race but don't worry I didn't race well no one did to be honest"

"Why?" I could help myself but ask, you see no one knows I was a street racer let alone street fighter as well.

Gene looked at me like i have two heads before saying "cause someone got caught being a copper be tending to be a newbie at the track"

"Who caught him?"

"Lin why do you want to know all of a sudden?"

"...doesn't matter I'm going to bed we have to be at the office early in the morning.

-Original Pov-

Gene stood there watching Lin as he made his way towards his bedroom whilst Gene was thinking 'what's with him?' before going to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meeting Them

-Next Day- Gene's Pov-

I was abruptly woken up this morning by my stupid idoit twin all because he wants to get there early well no changes there.

Anyway ever since last night I've been watching Lin, he's never been interested in Racing before . . . I think any way.

After getting to the office we waited for the others to get here which they took forever so just to mess with Noll I decided to invite the three worlds famous racers as, it's Mai's birthday and she's always wanted to meet Hana, plus Naru secretly wants to meet them as well, but cause Hana doesn't go anywhere without the other two I invited them as well.

'Kill two birds with one stone' I thought as I remembered that Monk-san said he wanted to meet them as well, no Idea why though.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I noticed everyone getting into one big van that Noll and Lin brought so it could fit us all.

On the way to our case we were driving down the high street when I got a text from Hana:

_**Hana: Look Behind You ;)**_

Looking behind me I noticed her car as well as the other two cars speeding whilst driving through other cars just to catch up with ours.

I watched as Amy's car came to slow down so she could drive next to the driver's side which was Lin's side, Hana went to Naru's side where he was sat whilst Jennifer stayed behind us but I now that she would move if necessary.

"OMG" I heard Monk-san shout as he spotted Hana's car next to his and Noll's window, causing Mai to lean over Naru to look at what he was looking at.

"OMG, IT'S HANA THE WORLD'S FAMOUS CAR RACER" Mai shouted right next to Noll's ear causing him to winch.

Everyone part from Lin looked towards Hana's car before Noll then said that Amy's car was on our side of the car which then caused them all to move over to my side of the car just have a look.

"What are they doing surrounding the van for though" John-san asked out loud.

I was about to say something to him but was interrupted by my phone going off telling me that I have a text message.

Pulling my phone out I looked to see who it was: Hana.

_**Hana: SUPPRISE! :D**_

_**Me: Nice there all wondering what you're doing surrounding the van for?**_

_**Hana: Really? …. Well they will get over it anyway where's the case you're going to?**_

_**Me: A Hotel so you will be alright**_

_**Hana: Great, Meet Ya There**_

After putting my phone away I was distracted by the sound of a car horn going off, looking out the window I noticed it was Hana's horn going off so I did what I would normally do, I leaned over Lin's seat and honk back at her which then she speeded off towards the Hotel we were going to with the other two following shortly after flashing there lights or honking us.

-2 hours later-

We finally made it to the hotel, Lin parked next to Amy's car but when I looked into their window I noticed they weren't in their cars 'they must be inside' I thought as I made my way inside the hotel.

As we were walking in with Lin and Naru, we all noticed a figure hiding in the shadows but before anyone could say anything they came out fast, throwing a punch right at Lin-san who dogged it and attacked back which lead them both into fighting each other.

I stood thier shocked as i noticed the person was Amy 'why was she fighting Lin' i thought before we all watched Lin tackle her down to the ground.

Lin was about to hit her again when he stopped with a shocked face "Who the he . . . Amy?"

I looked at her but she didn't say anything she just glared at him before punching him right in the side of the face causing him to fall to the right on the ground.

-Lin's Pov-

'That punch hurt, she's still got it in her' i thought as i watched her get up and walked away.

I got up to follow her but was stopped by Naru "were do you think your going Lin-san" he asked but i didn't answer him i just started to follow were she went.

I walked around the corner only to be yet again on the the floor, looking to the left i noticed she was stood their still glaring at me but this time i noticed she had tears in her eyes.

Quickley getting up i made my way over to her but stopped when she put her hand up, stopping me from going any closer.

"Don't" she whispered before tears started making their way down her face.

"Amy, please i didn't mean. . . " i whispered painfuly.

"What leave, the day you left was the day you said you wear leaving the racing behind, you didn't tell me you were leaving for England"

"I'm sorry" i muttered before pulling her into a hug ignoring her shakey punches that were weak on my chest before she broke down crying causing me to tighten my arms around her whilst whispering "i'm sorry" over and over again.

It was a while later and we were still hugging when she mumbled "i heared your hear for a case?"

I didn't answer back i just nodded as i kept my face in her neck.

"Tell me about it, we may be able to help"

"Well, the owner said that young female's are taken and then the next day or three days later they are found dead" i mumbled back but before evan of use could say anything we heard someone clearing there throught from behind me.

Turning round i came face to face with, Gene, Hana, Jen and the whole S.P.R crew even Naru.

Slowly pulling away from each other we turned to them before Gene said "well what do we have hear" with a slight smirk in his voice.

"Shut up Gene" Amy said to him before looking away as i tried to not let my laughter out.

"Anyway Lin, why don't you introduce us to your friends" Hana spoke whilst Gene and Amy were aruging playfuly.

"Sure, this is Noll but we call him Naru" i said whilst pointing to Noll which them Hana shoke hands with him.

"This is Masako, she's a medium" i said pointing to her where she just glared at Hana and Jen, Hana went and shock her hand before pulling her into her chest and whispered in her ear "i wouldn't glare at me, Jen or Amy if i were you" before pulling away with a slight smile on her face.

"That's Ayako a Priestess"

"Nice to meet you Ayako"

"That's Bou-san he's a Monk" i pointed to the Monk who was just stood their staring at her with wide eyes and his mouth was hung open.

"That's John a priest"

"Hello John"

"That's Yasu. then one who looks wierd"

"Hey" Yasu said before shaking her hand as she smiled at him.

"That's Mai and that's all" i said before turning back to Amy and Gene who were still aruging but this time Amy had him in a headlock and on the floor which earned everyone to look at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Attack

-Original Pov-

Everyone was now in the Base room were Hana, Amy and Jen were sat on the sofa being bugged by Monk but the only one who was answering his questions was Hana as Jen was listening to her music whilst Amy was on her laptop typing.

Part from Hana and Monk talking everyone else was quite untill Yasu saw Amy typing as well as Lin and said "you too should get together you would be a perfect match" before laughing but stopped when he was glared at by Amy.

"Sorry" he muttered before they heard Naru say "Mai, Tea".

Mai got up and started heading towards the kitchen only to be followed by Amy as she passed her laptop to Jen who read what was on their before she started typing away.

-In the Kitchen-

Mai and Amy walked into the kitchen whilst taking, after Mai put the kettle on she turned to Amy and asked "how do you know Lin-san?"

"He used to be a street racer like me, Hana and Jen but then he left for England" she muttered the last bit under her breath whilst looking away from Mai's face with a sad look before she looked back at her and said "so how long have you had a crush on Naru?".

This caused Mai to go bright red in the face which earned Amy to burst out laughing but they both were interupted by Gene who scared them both.

Gene started laughing but before anyone could do anything the room started getting cold, Mai started looking around the room to see if she could sence anything whilst Gene was looking at the corners to see if anything was their.

"Gene" Amy whispere as she was looking at a black Shadow that was glaring right at her.

"What?" Gene asked back, before turning to see what se was looking at which then he pulled Mai behind him.

The black figure kept glaring at them before Amy noticed a knife from the corner of her eyes floughting just behind her, this causing Amy to run over towards Mai but instead of the knife heading towards Mai it turned to went straight towards Amy.

Gene spun Mai aroud so her back was to the wall and he was infront of her but before he could do anything they were all thrown into the wall knocking them all out but just as Amy's world went black she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

-Lin's Pov-

I was sat watching the monitors when the kitchen one's went out. "NARU THE CAMERA IN THE KITCHEN WENT OUT"

This causing Naru and the others to run out of the room and towards the kitchen but Hana and Jen was in the lead with me as we raced towards the kitchen.

When we reached the kitchen, what we saw made us all stop, frozen to the spot, there right in front of us was Mai, who was behind Gene who was behind Amy who had a knife in her side whilst also using her PK to stop the ghost from getting to them but me, Hana and Jen knew best, she was getting weaker as she used her PK cause of the knife.

I turned my head to Bou-san before shouting at him to chant, which he soon got out of his shock and started chanting which was followed by John-sans prayer as well as my Shriki's.

After we managed to get rid of the ghost for a while, Amy callapsed to the floor whilst holding her stab wound with her hand as tight as she could with out falling asleep.

Running towards her i picked her up and went straight to the base with Ayako right behind me, were once in base i placed her on the sofa and moved away from her as Ayako made her way to her with a first aid kit.

"Lin-san i'm gonna need you to talk to her, make sure she doesn't fall asleep" Ayako said whilst looking at me after she checked the wound, nodding my head i made my way over to her knowing that when ever something like this happened, well when she uses her PK, she only speaks Chinese. Wiered right.

Anyway, i stood next to the sofa, gently grabbing her hand thinking of what to say, also knowing that no one in hear speaks let alone understands Chinese.

"**Hēi, nǐ hái hǎo ma**" i said softley to her before waiting for her to open her eyes and look at me, i could also see the shocked and confused faces of the S.P.R team as Hana and Jen now what happens when she uses her PK but neither of them can speak Chinese.

"**Wǒ yībiān téng**" Amy whispered quietly back, causing only me to hear it and not Ayako as well who was too busy trying to stop the bleeding from her wound.

"**Wǒ zhīdào shāngkǒu xiàng dāng shēn, suǒyǐ wǒ huì xūyào nǐ xǐngle**" i replied back just as softly, shocking all the S.P.R girls part from Madoka as she also knew me and Amy when we were little till see moved back to Japan, then to England with her parents.

"**Wǒ jìnliàng ba, āi nǐ hái jìdé wǒmen de yuēdìng?**" was her reply back, causing me to nodded as i thought back to the said promise, before she went queit but i knew she wasn't asleep as for the fact that she was looking at all the S.P.R crew, her eyes paused on Naru before shoting back to me with "**Nǐ de lǎobǎn shìgè cì**" following soon after causing me to freeze whilst holding my laughter in.

After i carmed down, i looked into her eyes and said "**Yǒu shé me wǒ gàosù nǐ dǎ diànhuà de rén zài zhōngguó**" whilst trying to keep a straight face.

"**Wǒ bù rènwéi nǐ yǒu**" was all she replied before looking back at Naru only this time he was closer to Taniyama-san, smirking she slowly whispered under her brealth so only i could hear, which i don't know why as none of them know Chinese "**Méiyǒu nà lǔ duì mài ànliàn?**"

Looking at the two of them at the corner of my eye i nodded my head which caused her to smirk bigger.

It was quiet for a while as i watched as Ayako finished up with Amy, then Amy getting confee on the couch she was on before all of the sudden she started singing "**Nà lǔ hé mài zuò zài shù shàng, k.I.S.S.I.N.G**" causing me to freeze whilst the others just looked at her like she's lost her mind.

"Errm Lin-san what's she doing?" Taniyama-san asked as she came and stood next to me, i turned and looked at her before shacking my head whilst saying "you don't want to know" before walking towards Amy, to shut her up.

Sorry i didn't write on here sooner but i've been busy lately but i hope you enjoyed it, there will be more Chapters that have Lin and Amy talking to each other in Chinese as well as Lin and Naru talking to each other in Spanish.

If you know both Spanish or Chinese, i apologies for if anything is wrong, as well as my spelling in any lanuage, sorry if i spelt anything wrong in any of my story's.

Those who don't speak Chinese, doesn't matter there is a list under this that tells you what they were saying:

1. hey you alright - Hēi, nǐ hái hǎo ma

2. my side hurts - Wǒ yībiān téng

3. i know the wound is pretty deep so i'm gonna need you awake - Wǒ zhīdào shāngkǒu xiàng dāng shēn, suǒyǐ wǒ huì xūyào nǐ xǐngle

4. i'll try, hey do you remember our promise? - Wǒ jìnliàng ba, āi nǐ hái jìdé wǒmen de yuēdìng?

5. Your boss is a prick - Nǐ de lǎobǎn shìgè cì

**6. **what have i told you about calling people in chinese - Yǒu shé me wǒ gàosù nǐ dǎ diànhuà de rén zài zhōngguó

7. i don't think you have - Wǒ bù rènwéi nǐ yǒu

8. does naru have a little crush on mai? - Méiyǒu nà lǔ duì mài ànliàn?

9. naru and mai sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g - Nà lǔ hé mài zuò zài shù shàng, k.I.S.S.I.N.G

P.S. There might or might not be a bit of swearing in different lanuages in some chapters.


End file.
